When Boredom Strikes
by Sadist-By-Heart
Summary: One shot - Larxene, Axel and Demyx decide on another prank, this time against their superior!


**I do not ow Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters mentioned in any of my fanfics, unless otherwise stated**

The world that never was, a dark void of nothingness, home too many sinister creatures. Set in the centre of this dark world was a prestigious white castle, Organization XIII lay residence here and were known throughout many lands. For the majority of the time their missions were simple, to gain hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts but what would happen if three mischievous nobodies had anything to do.

Larxene, Axel and Demyx were three of the youngest neophytes in the Organization; a few of the higher ranked nobodies had little patience for the trio seeing as they were infamous for causing some sort of annoyance when they were bored. Today would prove no different, the trio had been given a day free from missions and were left to do as they wished.

--

Axel slowly flicked through the endless channels, trying to find something to cure his boredom. Larxene and Demyx slouched across the sofa, watching the television flick from channel to channel.

"No, No, No, No" repeated Axel, even if he did come across something of interest he had got into such a rhythm that he would have kept going.

Larxene sighed, squinting her eyes into an acute glare at the flurry of dancing flames "Ok this is ridiculous" The savage nymph jumped to her feet and stood in front of the television "I am not wasting my once in a blue moon day off sitting here!"

Axel glanced up at Larxene "I take it you have another one of your schemes in mind Larxene"

"You know me too well" chuckled Larxene, sitting herself back down next to Demyx who currently seemed more interested with his latest music "This one will be a big, so it needs to be fool proof"

Axel shuffled slightly forward in his seat "Who's our target, I mean we'll have time to plan since everyone's on missions, the only one here with us is….." Axel now regretted responding to Larxene, his eyes glanced to the floor as the smirk on the savage nymphs face grew.

"That's right… Xemnas" replied Larxene in a rather devilish manner "Xemnas would think that we wouldn't have the guts so it'll be easier to pull off"

Axel rolled his eyes at the though of what he was getting himself into "What do you have in mind"

"What is most precious to our dear old superior" purred Larxene

"That's simple" replied Axel "Kingdom Hearts"

Larxene sarcastically clapped the pyro "Correct, now imagine if something were to happen to his precious kingdom hearts"

Axel jumped up to his feet, still trying to work out where Larxene was going with the plan. "For once Larxene I don't agree with your scheme, if we get caught doing what ever you got planned next….."

Larxene glanced up at Axel "Hang on, Hang on who said that we would do the dirty work" Demyx just happened to look up at this point to be greeted with the two devious faces of Larxene and Axel, sighing slightly the melodious nocturne put his music player back into his pocket "What have I got to do now…."

--

Axel and Larxene waited patiently down one of the castle's many corridors, they glanced around the corner to see Demyx walking slowly to the superior's office. If the two masterminds had hearts they would be beating 1000 times per minute right now, there was still that doubt in their minds that Xemnas would work out their plan.

"Why couldn't you go Larxene" quietly questioned Axel

"Because Xemnas would work me out straight away, I never go to his office. Xemnas would never believe Demyx would be up to something by himself" whispered Larxene, watching as Demyx knocked nervously on the superior's door.

Larxene watched like a hawk as Demyx was allowed in "Now, let's get started"

--

Axel and Larxene made their way out into the castle garden, with Demyx as the distraction they hoped that there would be even less chance of the Superior looking out of his window. Both nobodies knew that the one thing Xemnas hated the most was King Mickey so for Larxene nothing would be more fun than to give Kingdom Hearts a 'king Mickey' makeover.

Larxene placed one hand on her hip, using the other to point towards the glowing heart "Kingdom hearts is only constructed by loose hearts, so it'll be easy to remould into those annoying ears, sure the superior will loose a few hearts but its not like the things complete anyway"

"How do you expect us to get up there" questioned Axel

Larxene smirked playfully "There's no _me_ in this part of the plan"

The next thing Axel knew he was being swung around like a rag doll "You're chakrams will make this part easy" laughed Larxene, eventually letting the flurry of dancing flames go, in the direction of Kingdom Hearts "You owe me BIG time Larxene" screamed Axel.

Larxene watched as two chakrams shattered the sides of Kingdom Hearts, hundreds of small yellow hearts floated to the ground as the outline of King Mickey took shape. Once the work was done Axel landed back down next to Larxene, glaring at the blonde female at disgust of what she did.

The savage nymph turned herself around quickly and began to walk back inside "Nice work…..now lets get back inside, I don't think even Demyx has enough brains to keep the superior busy this long"

--

Xemnas sighed deeply as Demyx finally came up for breath; miraculously the melodious nocturne had managed to ramble on and on about pointless topics and worries. Xemnas stood up from his chair

"And then I heard a growl……"

"Demyx"

"Xigbar said my bedroom had no monsters but….."

"Demyx"

"And then…."

"DEEEMMYX"

Demyx gulped at the loud scream of the superior. Xemnas towered above the melodious nocturne, looking far from impressed.

"Demyx, if you come in my office one more time to just simply groan on about a pointless noise under you bed then I will go to Halloween town and find you something to really scream about" Xemnas' voice grew louder and louder the more he spoke "Now leave my office, I have important matters concerning Kingdom Hearts"

Without having to be told twice Demyx jumped from his seat and ran out of the superior's office, knowing it wouldn't be long until he saw the carnage.

--

Larxene and Axel waited patiently in the castles kitchen, this way they had a good view of the superior's office. For what felt like an eternity had passed before Demyx appeared in the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear after Xemnas' threat, but after the thumbs up Larxene and Axel knew it went well.

"Good work Demyx, another successful prank" cheered Larxene

Demyx sat himself down "How long do you think it'll take him to…"

"_DEMYX, AXEL, LARXENE WHAT IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS IS THE MEANING OF THIS"_

The trio's eyes opened wide as they looked at each other, the superior's voice echoed throughout the world that never was. Seconds later in a blaze of rage Xemnas stormed into the kitchen, the red lightsaber's indicated that he wasn't here for a conversation"

"Time….to go" shouted Axel as the trio scarpered away

"Get BACK HERE" shouted Xemnas as he hobbled after the three.


End file.
